elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnifica Falorah
|class = |location = Abah's Landing |region = Hew's Bane |province = Hammerfell |quests = Forever Hold Your Peace Prison Break |dlc = Thieves Guild }} Magnifica Falorah is a Redguard residing in the Hubalajad Palace in the city of Abah's Landing, Hew's Bane. Interactions Forever Hold Your Peace During her wedding, Falorah is warned about the one she is supposed to wed by the Vestige and his guildmates. Prison Break Magnifica Falorah is met again by the Vestige during their infiltration of No Shira Citadel, and Magnifica Falorah speaks to them. Dialogue ;Forever Hold Your Peace "People say, 'this is not how I imagined my wedding to be.' They tell amusing stories of what went wrong, trying to outdo each other's tales. 'Calling the guards on wedding crashers' isn't one I've heard. Why shouldn't it be the story I tell?" :'Cosh' is an alias. You are about to marry the man who stole your dowry. "The Thieves Guild stole my dowry. In doing so, they upset my standing in Taneth. But far worse, they desecrated the remains of my ancestor, Danobia. When they couldn't remove the jeweled crown from her head, they seperated it from her body." ::Your future husband did that. He framed the Thieves Guild. "The merchant lords of Abah's Landing are exceptionally crooked. They buy from pirates who raid Taneth waters and bandits who raid Taneth roads. But plundering ancestral tombs? That is too far, even for them." :::He used your dowry to become a merchant lord. Before that, he led the Thieves Guild. "Cosh, head of the Thieves Guild? You say he betrayed his own people to steal a dowry, for some mad plot to marry a noble of Taneth? If you are bards sent by my cousin, your imaginations are sorely lacking. Why not say Cosh rode a dragon?" ::::He's not Cosh. His name is Nicolas, and we can prove he was behind the tomb robbery. "With what time? My escort arrives soon to begin the wedding. I have accepted my fate, as you must accept yours. Unless you can produce the skull of Danobia herself, you can tell your fanciful stories to the Iron Wheel." A conversation between the people present in the room unfolds: Magnifica Falorah: "I have indulged this madness for long enough." Yiskha: "Magnifica Falorah, are you almost ready? The guests are assembling within the palace!" Zeira: "Magnifica Falorah is indisposed! She'll be ready in just a moment." Magnifica Falorah: "Do you intend to keep me here? Look around, there's nowhere to go." After the Vestige and their companion find a hidden passage outside of Magnifica Falorah's room and meet Falorah again later in the quest, right before the wedding: Chief Inspector Rhanbiq: "Today, Lord Cosh of Abah's Landing joins with Magnifica Falorah, the Jewel of Taneth." Zeira: "Stop! There is no honor in this union!" Chief Inspector Rhanbiq: "What is this? Guards!" Cosh: "Zeira? You're alive? I... that is... what is the meaning of this?" Magnifica Falorah: "More importantly, why do you have the desecrated remains of my ancestor?" Cosh: "There must be some mistake!" Magnifica Falorah: "Chief Inspector Rhanbiq, take everyone into custody. I want this mess sorted." Chief Inspector Rhanbiq: "Iron Wheel, secure all exits! None shall leave the palace grounds. Question everyone here. Be thorough!" Cosh: "Falorah, my darling - I've been framed! I implore you to reconsider." ;Prison Break "I have no quarrel with you. My dowry is safely returned to al-Danobia Tomb, as are the remains of my ancestor. Those responsible are in custody. Yet I am not entirely satisfied with the outcome." :Nor am I. "My former fiance Cosh... that is, Nicolas... has been very cooperative with the Iron. He claims he was duped, that stealing my dowry was Zeira's plan all along. Zeira has said nothing." ::What do you think? "Zeira's price to surrender was the safety of those she brought along to the wedding. You, and your strange little friend. Almost... honorable, in her own way. Nicolas lies—I know that now. But Chief Inspector Rhanbiq has no evidence to the contrary." :::I have evidence. I'll trade it for Zeira's freedom. "The town criers in Taneth already proclaim her trial. Politics as they are, I cannot simply release her. But I can tell you where she is. And I can offer a lucrative proposal to your entire organization—to her directly, once you free her." ::::Deal. Here, this journal. It will prove Nicolas' guilt. "Good. Zeira is held in the prisons beneath us, but you must hurry. Chief Inspector Rhanbiq plans to move her—to where, I do not know. I'll escort you to the prison door. If you stay by my side, the Iron Wheel shall cause you no harm. Are you ready?" :::::I'm ready. Quotes *''"Something about that soldier... No matter. You should hurry."'' —During "Prison Break," before entering No Shira Prison *''"Such an audacious display. I look forward to our future dealings. I will smooth things with the Iron Wheel. Nicolas is their only prisoner to stand trial, now. A shame Taneth's ire shall fall entirely upon my former fiance."'' —During "Prison Break," on The Anemone Appearances * Category:Thieves Guild: Redguards Category:Thieves Guild: Females Category:Thieves Guild: Abah's Landing Characters